Amos Daragon
Amos Daragon is the protagonist of the French fantasy novel series, Amos Daragon. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Team Battle: Eragon and Co. vs. Amos and Co. (Complete) Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 History Born in the royal domain of Omain, Amos Daragon is the son of Urban and Frilla Daragon. An accomplished hunter and fisherman, he was a simple man who worked alongside his family and village for his survival. His life took a drastic turn, however, when he met a strange woman, later learned to be a mermaid. Finding her injured, Amos assisted her as best he could, trying to ensure her safety and survival. Seeing both the kindness and desire to do good within him, the mermaid gave Amos the Mask of Air, a powerful magical artifact, and her enchanted Trident, before putting upon him the monumental task of bringing balance back to the ever shifting world he lived in. Setting forth on his travels, Amos wandered the world, finding a larger conspire involving powerful gods, terrible kings and destructive forces of nature. He met several allies along the way and worked with them to further both his goals and his allies. Among them, two appear beside him more often than not; Beorf Bromanson, a "Manimal" (Homme Animaux, literal translation Man Animal), able to take the form of a bear, and Medousa (literal translation Medusa), a young gorgon woman with serpents for hair and her vision turns those she sees to stone. Working alongside these allies, Amos traveled through the realm of men, the circles of hell, the paragons of heaven, and even entering what was known as the beginning of all realms. In this place, he met the other three Mask Bearers. The four then combined their abilities to strike down the last of the raging gods in the world, bringing a tenuous, but held, balance to the realm. Death Battle Info Powers, Abilities and Weaponry: As a man, Amos is an able-bodied warrior, wielding his enchanted trident with incredible skill, using it as both a powerful jabbing and slashing weapon. He makes some use of archery, but focuses more so on his physical skills with his martial abilities and the trident. He is also a stealthy and cunning individual, able to move through any forest without emitting sound, and excels at manipulating the environment to his advantage, through the use of magic or sheer wit. Alongside his trident and a small bow, Amos wears the Five Masks of his world: each one, save for the fifth, is empowered by four stones of elemental strength. The masks themselves are incorporeal, and simply fade into his soul after he wears them. The masks that he can use are as follows: * The Mask of Air: Granting him control over wind and sky, Amos can use the mask to send forth powerful gales of slashing winds and walk on the air itself. He can also use it to throw his voice and even speak with birds. * The Mask of Fire: Granting him pyrokinesis, Amos can use the mask to create firestorms and throw flames around himself and his enemies, even able to transport fire indefinitely and turn anything into a fuel source for the flames. * The Mask of Water: Granting him control over the sea and weather phenomena, Amos can use the mask to create terrible thunderstorms and command the seas and bodies of water to do as he wishes. He is also able to use cryokinesis. * The Mask of Earth: Granting him control over the earth and nature, Amos can use this to create shuddering earthquakes, as well as allow him to rapidly heal anything and anyone he touches. * The Mask of Ether: A spiritual mask, Amos uses this mask to perfectly mix and meld the four previous elements, quite literally able to perfectly mix Fire, Water, Earth and Air without reducing the abilities of either. He tends to wear his simple leather armor, although later upgraded to enchanted mail armor as he wandered the realm, a gift to him from the gods. While not invincible, he does have the ability to take quite a bit of punishment with it. He also uses his elemental control defensively, occasionally draping himself in protective earth or warding winds for safety's sake. Amos also has in his team his mount, an acid spewing four limbed green Wyvern, a creature of earth and mountain. The Wyvern is a speedy, extremely quick fighter, tearing into its enemies with feral hatred and rapidity. The Wyvern is loyal unto death to Amos, protective in an almost motherly fashion. The acid it spits can melt through metal and cause extreme damage to flesh and bone. Arguably, Amos' strongest ability is his ingenuity and creativity. He uses his intellect more often than his blade to win fights, tricking his enemies into defeating themselves with simple traps, confusing gambles or even life or death chances. Amos works well with stealth, and works alongside his allies perfectly to create distractions and attacks of opportunity. Feats: * Befriended several gods and mythical creatures, even turning a feral Wyvern to his side. * Walked through the circles of hell, purgatory and heaven to find the elemental masks and knowledge he needed to succeed in his journey. * Killed a basilisk by catching a rooster's cry in a bubble of air before floating the bubble to the basilisk. Weaknesses: He is still quite human, and despite having the masks to improve his abilities and skills, he can end up putting himself into danger by accident. He also cares far more for his friends' safety than his own, and protects them as best he can, which has resulted in severe injury several times. His melee combat skill is also more focused on avoidance and leading rather than up close assaults, and his hit and run tactics can be ineffective against quick enemies. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Archers Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Water Manipulator